lavitz's screwed fanfic
by Meowmix4545
Summary: Really stupid. Lavitz wants to be a hero in a fanfic so her relies on me.. But I get caffene pills involved. And Meru. Another lame not really funny story by me!


Lavitz's fucked up fan fic.   
**********************  
*sigh* Yep, they let me out of my cage and I wrote another lame story. This one's finaly a video game  
one, for Legend of Dragoon, the BEST GAME EVA! Anywho, read the damn fic.  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Lavitz: How come noone ever uses me in their fics?   
MeowMix: Uh.. ^-^; Maybe cuz you died in the first disk??? But you're still my favourite character!!!! ^0^  
Lavitz: -_- No! I must be everyone's fav character!  
MeowMix: And how do you plan to do that? YOU'RE DEAD!   
Lavitz: Umm... *thinks for a second* Well Rose is more popular then me and she's dead.  
Rose: *in background* SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' HOLE!   
Lavitz: -_-;;;; Yes.. Okay, anywho. I plan to write a fic.  
MeowMix: Why don't I just write one for you?  
Lavitz: I don't trust you... Last time you did that you had me being chased by red hippy noodles.  
MeowMix: Aww.. But I only showed that to one person! Common! This one will make you the hero and Dart the zero!  
Lavitz: HELL YA! NOW WE'RE TALKIN!!!   
MeowMix: K, here goes.  
  
*****************************  
  
One day Lavitz, Shana, Rose and Dart where walking through the forest.   
(Lavitz: Oh nice start off.  
Meow: Shut up.)  
All of a sudden, a giant lizard jumped out of the ground and went: BOO! And Rose went AHHH!! But Dart started to cry and Shana hid behind him. And the lizard grabbed Rose who went AHH! And then Lavitz killed the lizard and saved Rose and then kissed her and oh the lust and the passion....  
(Lavitz: HEY!!!! I DON'T LIKE ROSE!!! AND THIS STORY IS STUPID BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID.   
MeowMix: Don't worry it gets better.  
Lavitz: ....)  
And then he ripped off her underwear and....  
(Lavitz: HENTAI!!!!! STOOOPPPPP ITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!  
MeowMix: Haha. I wasn't seriously gonna keep that there, just wanted to freak you out. ;)  
Lavitz: Let me write the rest of the story.  
MeowMix: Fine.)  
*********************************  
  
I am Lavitz. The knight of Basil.  
I am a good knight under the rule of King Albert.  
I love my mommy. :)  
(MeowMix: STOP! THIS SUX!!!!  
Lavitz: Huh?  
MeowMix: It's boring! Here. Let's just put all the characters in one room.)  
********************************  
Everyone: .....  
(Lavitz: Oh this is such a good plan. Not.  
MeowMix: Wait... Let me add my two secret ingrediants...)  
*poof*   
MERU AND CAFFENE PILLS!!!  
Meru: HELLLLLOOOOHHHAAAA EVERY-BODY WITH A HOT BODDYYYYY!!!!  
Dart: -_-  
Shana: -_-  
Hatchel: Me want food!  
Meru: OLA!  
Hatchel: Ow my groin.  
Albert: *grabs spear* Now come on now this is really un-nessessary!  
*Meru kicks spear*  
Albert: :(:(:( You bent my wookie. :'(  
Kongol: ...  
MeowMix: Do something Kongol, you are cool!  
Kongol: Me is cool? What is cool?  
MeowMix: -_- Aw screw it. *gives Kongol caffene pills*  
Kongol: *swallow* OLA! *joins Meru on dancefloor*  
Everyone: O.o;;;;;  
Lloyd: ...  
Rose: ....  
Both: We are glum. As always. Hmm.. Blue and yellow purple pills? *takes caffene pills* OLA! *joins other on dance floor*  
Hatchel: *on ground* Oh my groin.  
Sofar: Rose, Lloyd, Kongol and Meru are danceing. Albert wants his wookie. Hatchel needs a medic, and Lavitz is confused.  
Meru: Awww... *straitens spear*   
Albert: Thank you.   
Meru: Hmmm... *hands him a book*  
Albert: .. BRAIN POWER!!!!! OLA!!! *starts danceing*  
Dart: -_-  
Shana: -_-  
Miranda: Hi everybody!  
Everyone: Hi bitchey whore!  
Miranda: *gasp* *slaps all*  
MeowMix: *kicks Miranda out*  
Dart: Well if you can't beat em...  
Shana: Go find your mommy. *runs off*  
Dart: I was about to say 'join 'em'... Oh well.. *pulls Shana back* Dance! Dance young firecracker!!! GUAH AHGAHA!!!   
Shana: ...Someone spiked this punch!!! ^0^ WOOO WHOOO!  
Lavitz: Hey!! I'm supposta be the hero here! I'm like not even in this story!!!  
MeowMix: Yeah, and I stole every copyright in the book. Oh well.  
*Toji from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Duo from Gundam Wing, Shampoo from Ranma 1/2, and Zell from FF8 join*  
Duo: *looks at Lloyd* Ouch! Hot stuff! Are you into men? *wink*  
Lloyd: O.o;;;;;  
Hatchel: Oooh! I am!!!  
Duo: No! EWW! Not you!!!  
*Hatchel drags Duo away by braid*  
Toji: Where am I? Ohhh!!! *sees Shampoo* Younger version of Misato! *grabs*  
Shampoo: Aya! You is not Ranma! Must defeat Shampoo in battle so become beautiful bride!  
Toji: *kisses*  
Shampoo: *slap slap slap*   
Toji: Wow! Firecracker!  
Zell: *looks around confused*   
Meru: *whispers in Zell's ear* Let's put ice cubes down people's shirts/pants!!!  
Zell: Heeheh sounds fun and then we can take over the sound system!!  
Meru: YEAH!! *both run off together snickering*  
Lavitz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M SUPPOST TO BE THE HERO! AND WHAT ARE ALL THESE ANIME PEOPLE HERE FOR???? AHHHH!  
MeowMix: *sweatdrop* This story's lame. Aw fuck it.  
  
The end (thank god) 


End file.
